Un mariage de convenance
by Maelia Romana
Summary: Après la mort de Ronan, Olympe se trouve dans une situation délicate. Lazare lui propose une solution. Elle ignore que c'est lui qui a tué le père de Ronan, il ignore que c'est Ronan qu'elle aimait. Quand ils le découvriront, il sera déjà trop tard.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages non-historiques appartiennent aux auteurs du spectacle musical _1789, les amants de la Bastille_. Je ne fais que les emprunter, sans aucun but lucratif.

Merci à** Juliette **(page Facebook :** Stanzinaïs Créations, Dessins & Cosplay**) pour le montage de couverture.

**Avertissement :** J'ai peu de temps pour écrire et aucun chapitre d'avance, donc la suite n'arrivera pas vite. Je ne sais d'ailleurs même pas jusqu'où j'irai dans l'histoire que j'ai imaginée avec ma soeur. L'écrire entièrement serait bien trop long, et trop de détails restent flous. Donc, pour l'instant, je vois plutôt une fic courte, concentrée sur la partie d'histoire correspondant au résumé. Après, on verra si je continue.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Une foule de Parisiens se pressait devant l'Hôtel de Ville, attendant l'arrivée de la famille royale que des émeutiers avaient forcée à quitter Versailles quelques heures plus tôt. N'ayant pas vu depuis presque trois mois les enfants dont elle avait été l'une des gouvernantes, Olympe avait tenu à y aller malgré les protestations de sa logeuse. Celle-ci avait fini par céder aux arguments de sa fille, Lucile, avec qui Olympe s'était liée d'amitié dès le jour où Camille Desmoulins les avait présentées l'une à l'autre, et les deux jeunes filles étaient parties en promettant plus ou moins de ne pas s'éloigner de la voiture, dont le conducteur pourrait les protéger en cas de troubles. Mais l'affluence les avaient obligées à descendre à quelques rues de la place pour continuer à pied.

Quand le cortège arriva, ce fut la bousculade. Séparée de Lucile par le mouvement de la foule, Olympe se retrouva coincée et désorientée, à chercher désespérément son amie du regard. Puis, alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer, un appel lui parvint, à moitié noyé sous les acclamations du peuple saluant l'arrivée de son Roi.

- Olympe ! Olympe !

- Lucile ! Par ici ! répondit aussitôt l'interpelée en levant les bras dans l'espoir que son amie pourrait la repérer et la rejoindre.

Mais, presque aussitôt, un coup reçu sans que le responsable s'en rende compte ou s'en soucie lui fit porter vivement les mains à son ventre. Car, sous le corset qui donnait l'illusion d'une taille encore fine, le fruit de son amour pour Ronan grandissait en secret.

Inquiète pour ce bébé que, malgré l'inconvenance de sa situation, elle s'était mise à considérer comme un cadeau du ciel, elle renonça à tenter d'apercevoir le petit Dauphin et sa soeur, et décida de reculer, de fuir cette foule qui la cernait de toutes parts.

- Laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plaît. Madame... Monsieur... Je vous en prie, laissez-moi...

Hélas, personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Un seul recours : bousculer aussi, ignorer les cris de protestation, se battre pour sortir à tout prix de cette marée humaine. Elle entendit encore Lucile l'appeler, mais ne chercha plus à répondre. Son corset trop serré rendait sa respiration difficile au moindre effort et, pour l'instant, toutes ses forces étaient concentrées sur la nécessité de se frayer un chemin dans la foule.

Émergeant enfin de cet enfer, Olympe resta un moment immobile, à lutter pour reprendre son souffle et calmer les battements affolés de son coeur. Puis sa vue se brouilla et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

**_x_**

Lazare, à cheval, avait suivi le cortège depuis Versailles avec d'autres officiers de la garde nationale. Il était de mauvaise humeur. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors que ce maudit peuple révolutionnaire s'était permis d'envahir le château et d'exiger que les souverains le quitte pour aller s'installer dans la capitale, à la merci de leurs prochains caprices ? Comme ceux qui étaient partis au lendemain de la prise de la Bastille, il n'avait cessé d'espérer que tout rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre, mais désormais il craignait réellement que le chaos se prolonge. Et il enrageait de se sentir inutile au Roi qu'il avait juré de servir.

Comme celui-ci venait d'entrer dans l'Hôtel de Ville, les cris de la foule se calmaient. Tout le monde allait maintenant attendre qu'il ressorte.

Laissant son regard errer vers l'autre bout de la place, derrière les rangs désordonnés de spectateurs, Lazare aperçut une jeune femme qui semblait en détresse. Il était à cent lieux d'imaginer la connaître mais, au moment même où elle tombait évanouie, il entendit une autre femme appeler "Olympe !", et son esprit associa le son à l'image, lui présentant le souvenir d'une jeune personne qui, à l'amusement d'une partie de la Cour, avait souvent fait l'objet d'éloges ridiculement tournés par l'inénarrable Auguste Ramard.

Était-ce possible ? La jeune sous-gouvernante au sujet de laquelle la Reine avait, paraît-il, exprimé quelque inquiétude après l'avoir libérée de son service en juillet... Les chances qu'il s'agisse d'elle étaient minces mais, sans vraiment réfléchir, Lazare décida qu'il lui fallait s'en assurer. Il descendit donc de cheval, chargea son subordonné le plus proche de surveiller l'animal et lança aux gens qui lui barraient le passage l'ordre de s'écarter.

Comme il était en uniforme (donc armé) et n'avait pas l'air commode, les Parisiens obéirent sans trop rechigner. Il atteignit ainsi rapidement l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille, toujours sans connaissance.

- Mademoiselle du Puget ? appela-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

De près, il ne pouvait plus avoir aucun doute : c'était bien elle... et la Reine serait sûrement ravie d'apprendre qu'elle était en vie. À condition qu'elle le reste.

La soulevant dans ses bras, il se retourna et s'aperçut que des gens du dernier rang les regardaient.

- Allez chercher un médecin, ordonna-t-il à la femme qui lui semblait la moins stupide du lot.

- Mais... je ne sais pas où en trouver un ! Et il y a trop de monde, je ne pourrais pas passer !

- S'il fallait appeler un médecin chaque fois qu'une femme s'évanouit... grommela un homme avec un "accent paysan" si prononcé que le comte ne put réprimer une légère grimace. Secouez-la un peu, elle reviendra à elle.

Comme, en plus, il faisait mine d'approcher pour montrer l'exemple, Lazare le fusilla du regard. Il allait répliquer avec hauteur qu'on ne secoue pas une demoiselle de qualité quand une voix féminine retint son attention.

- Olympe ! Oh mon Dieu ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai seulement vue tomber, répondit-il en se tournant vers la nouvelle arrivante. Habitez-vous dans ce quartier ?

- Non, mais si vous aviez la bonté de la porter jusqu'à la voiture qui nous attend à quelques rues d'ici, je pourrais aller chercher un médecin.

Ravi d'avoir enfin affaire à une personne sensée, Lazare lui adressa son plus charmant sourire en la priant très poliment de lui indiquer où trouver sa voiture.

- Écartez-vous ! tonna-t-il à nouveau dès qu'il sut dans quelle direction partir.

En réaction au bruit, Olympe remua un peu, mais resta inconsciente. Il la tenait serrée contre lui, la protégeant autant que possible tout en ouvrant la voie à son amie, dont il ignorait toujours le nom.

**_x x x_**

Voyant le médecin sortir de la voiture, sur un siège de laquelle ils avaient installé la malade, Lazare et Lucile s'avancèrent.

- Votre épouse va bien, monsieur, annonça l'homme à un Lazare trop surpris pour rectifier immédiatement son erreur. Et, maintenant qu'elle a promis de ne plus serrer autant son corset et d'éviter de se mêler aux foules, l'enfant devrait bien se porter également.

Comme cette deuxième phrase laissait Lazare muet de stupeur (quand donc Olympe du Puget s'était-elle mariée, et à quoi pensait son époux pour la laisser s'exposer à la rudesse de la plèbe parisienne ?), ce fut Lucile qui répondit.

- Merci, docteur. Je m'assurerai qu'elle respecte vos consignes.

- Euh... oui, merci, finit par balbutier Lazare. Combien vous dois-je ?

Lucile lui lança un regard étonné mais jugea apparemment préférable de laisser le médecin continuer à ignorer que l'homme à qui il parlait n'était pas le mari de sa patiente.

**_x_**

- Olympe... Comment te sens-tu ?

Relevant la tête pour voir Lucile qui entrait dans la voiture, Olympe lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Mieux, mais... comment suis-je arrivée jusqu'ici ?

Lucile le lui expliqua puis, comme Olympe lui demandait si l'homme qui l'avait portée était encore là, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au dehors avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

- Dis-lui d'entrer un instant. Je voudrais le remercier.

Lucile sortit donc pour aller transmettre le message et, une minute plus tard, Olympe se redressa d'un bond sous le coup de la surprise en reconnaissant son visiteur.

- Monsieur de Peyrolles !

Il était bien la dernière personne qu'elle se soit attendue à voir apparaître. Ou, plus exactement, l'une des nombreuses personnes qu'elle avait pensé ne jamais revoir de sa vie et que, contrairement à quelques autres, elle n'aurait même pas regretté.

- Mademoiselle du Puget, la salua-t-il comme en retour, bien qu'il n'ait pu manquer de remarquer à la manière dont elle avait prononcé son nom qu'elle avait seulement laissé échapper une exclamation d'étonnement. Ou plutôt madame, mais pardonnez-moi, j'ignore votre nouveau nom.

- Je ne suis pas mariée.

D'où lui était venue cette idée ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle avait quitté la Cour avec l'intention d'aller retrouver celui qu'elle aimait. Mais, quand elle vit quel choc lui causait sa réponse, elle soupçonna qu'il savait autre chose, et il ne tarda pas à le confirmer.

- Je pensais... Le médecin m'a pris pour votre mari et il m'a dit...

Gênée, Olympe détourna les yeux.

- Je suppose que je ne pourrai plus le cacher, maintenant, soupira-t-elle. Mais je vous en prie, ne dites rien à personne. Je devais me marier. La Reine m'avait libérée de son service pour que j'aille rejoindre mon fiancé mais... je suis arrivée trop tard.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir honte, parce qu'elle aimait Ronan et ne pensait pas que ce qu'elle ait fait soit vraiment grave (au cours des derniers mois, il lui était même arrivé de se dire que Dieu avait voulu qu'elle cède à la tentation parce que, même s'ils n'étaient pas destinés à vivre ensemble, il fallait qu'un enfant naisse de leur union), mais sa propre conviction ne pouvait la garantir contre le mauvais jugement des autres, et elle connaissait trop peu le comte de Peyrolles pour espérer son indulgence. Il répondit toutefois sur un ton neutre dont elle ne put rien déduire, sinon qu'il lui gardait au moins assez d'estime pour ne pas cesser de lui adresser la parole.

- Je vois. Les rumeurs de la Cour n'étaient donc pas entièrement infondées.

- Quelles rumeurs ? s'affola Olympe, imaginant soudain que la "bande d'incapables" de Ramard avait répandu partout l'histoire du "chevalier Ronan, sans peur et sans reproche" au sujet duquel ils l'avaient tourmentée.

- Celles qui disaient que vous vous étiez enfuie avec un révolutionnaire, répondit Lazare d'une voix toujours aussi peu révélatrice.

L'avait-il cru ? Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, elle se devait de rectifier un point important.

- Jamais je ne me serais _enfuie_ !

- Mais votre fiancé était bien un révolutionnaire ? répliqua Lazare.

Et cette fois Olympe crut déceler une petite note de mépris.

- J'espérais parvenir à le convaincre que le Roi ne voulait que le bien du peuple et que la Reine m'avait toujours traitée avec affection, expliqua-t-elle, sur la défensive.

- Et vous êtes restée parmi le peuple pour tenter de convertir tous les révolutionnaires de la ville ?

Se moquait-il d'elle ? Parce que, si ce n'était pas son intention, ça y ressemblait fort. En tout cas, il devait au moins la trouver bien naïve.

- Non, je... commença-t-elle sans trop savoir comment poursuivre. Oh, si je pouvais, bien sûr... Mais je ne pense pas le pouvoir. Quant à retourner à Versailles... Peut-être la Reine aurait-elle accepté de me reprendre à son service, mais... vous savez maintenant que je n'aurais pu y rester bien longtemps sans faire l'objet d'un scandale.

- Vous auriez pu trouver un mari et devenir marquise ou comtesse au lieu de...

- Non ! s'indigna Olympe sans laisser son interlocuteur finir sa phrase. Épouser le premier venu et le laisser croire que mon enfant est le sien ? Outre le fait qu'insister pour un mariage rapide aurait éveillé les soupçons, je ne suis pas capable d'un tel mensonge.

- Et s'il avait connaissance de votre situation ?

La question la prit au dépourvu.

- Quel homme m'épouserait dans ces conditions ? répliqua-t-elle avec un temps de retard.

- Certains pourraient l'envisager...

Il semblait vraiment le croire, et elle fixa sur lui un regard scrutateur, n'osant s'autoriser la prétention de se persuader qu'il parlait de lui-même. Elle savait qu'il était célibataire, et l'une des cibles principales des dames de la Cour ayant une fille à marier. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle s'étonnait même qu'il n'ait pas encore choisi sa future comtesse parmi les plus jolies des nobles demoiselles dont les mères s'étaient arrangées pour qu'il croise le chemin. Mais, ne se voyant pas rivaliser avec les filles de duchesses et de marquises, elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un parti potentiel.

Comme il se disposait à partir, il la surprit une nouvelle fois en lui demandant où elle logeait.

- Je ne sais si je dois vous le dire.

- Ne craignez rien, je ne compte pas réclamer la somme que j'ai donnée au médecin, l'assura-t-il, se méprenant sur la cause de sa réticence.

Elle ignorait d'ailleurs qu'il avait payé la consultation et, l'ayant appris, ne manqua pas de lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire.

- Et il n'est pas question que je ne vous rembourse pas ! conclut-elle un peu trop vivement.

Elle aurait peut-être quand même dû commencer par le remercier...

- Mais en avez-vous les moyens ?

Non, bien entendu. Même si les amis de Ronan la traitaient en veuve de héros et promettaient de ne jamais la laisser manquer de rien, elle se refusait à leur demander quoi que ce soit (accepter ce qu'ils offraient était déjà trop). Pourtant, elle voulait encore moins devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un qui, jusqu'à ce jour, ne lui avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt.

- Je les trouverai. Il est impensable que je vous laisse...

- Cette somme importe peu pour moi, l'interrompit-il. Et ce médecin s'est déplacé parce que j'ai décidé de l'appeler. Vous ne me devez rien.

D'un côté, il marquait un point (il était, en effet, responsable de la venue du médecin). Mais d'un autre...

- Au contraire, je vous dois beaucoup. Lucile n'aurait jamais pu me ramener jusqu'ici sans votre aide.

- Je ne pouvais laisser une jeune fille de votre rang sur le pavé au milieu de ces gens grossiers.

Le mépris évident qu'il avait pour les personnes de basse extraction la choqua d'autant plus qu'elle devinait trop bien ce qu'il aurait pensé de Ronan... et d'elle qui l'avait laissé la toucher. Elle ne dit rien, mais il vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, et s'empressa d'ajouter qu'il ne parlait pas de son amie.

- Qui est-elle ? l'interrogea-t-il ensuite. Une fille de bourgeois ?

- La deuxième fille de monsieur Duplessis, premier commis du Contrôle général des finances, répondit-elle sans réfléchir. Un ami de mon fiancé leur a demandé de m'héberger car, n'étant pas marié, il ne pouvait le faire lui-même.

Le sourire qu'il afficha dès le milieu de sa première phrase la déconcerta, et ce ne fut que quand il reprit la parole qu'elle en comprit la signification.

- Je saurai donc où vous trouver, dit-il, apparemment fier de sa manoeuvre.

- Mais pourquoi teniez-vous à le savoir ? s'écria-t-elle, vexée d'être tombée dans le piège et inquiète des conséquences possibles. S'il vous plaît, ne dites pas...

- Je garderai pour moi toutes les informations qui vous concernent, soyez-en assurée, promit-il avec ce qui parut à Olympe une parfaite sincérité.

Mais alors, quelles étaient ses intentions ? En repassant la conversation dans sa tête une fois rentrée chez Lucile et envoyée se coucher, elle entrevit bien une explication, mais sa modestie l'empêcha de l'accepter comme probable.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note :** Quand j'avais dit que la suite n'arriverait pas vite, je ne pensais quand même pas que je traînerais à ce point. La voici enfin, avec toutes mes excuses.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span>**

Seul dans son salon après une nouvelle journée passée à pester contre ceux des gardes qui, gens du commun adeptes des inepties égalitaires, rechignaient à obéir aux ordres d'un comte, fût-il leur supérieur hiérarchique, Lazare contemplait le portait miniature d'un jeune homme en uniforme d'officier de l'ancien régime. Le genre de portrait qu'on offre à sa mère ou à sa fiancée. Et que la fiancée fraîchement promue épouse n'est pas censée donner au témoin du marié comme pour se faire pardonner de lui enlever l'original. En partie. Surtout en apparence.

Parfois, Lazare se demandait combien de secrets inavouables se cachaient derrière les mines altières des nobles français et étrangers. Pour chaque rumeur infondée, combien de vérités insoupçonnées ? Pour chaque scandale avéré, combien de cas semblables restés strictement privés ?

Ce soir, pourtant, ce n'était pas aux autres qu'il pensait. Seulement à Léandre, le jeune homme du portrait. Il le revoyait assis dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au sien. Et il se voyait lui-même, à la place qu'il occupait présentement. Contrarié. Inquiet. Jaloux.

- Ne fais donc pas cette tête ! lui reprochait Léandre, souriant malgré tout. Tu sais parfaitement que Gabrielle est mon amie d'enfance et que ce sont nos parents qui nous ont fiancés. Ni elle ni moi n'avons la moindre intention de devenir mari et femme autrement que sur le papier.

Quelques secondes de silence, le temps pour Lazare de comprendre ce que ces mots signifiaient. En quelque sorte, c'était une promesse. Un serment de fidélité. Mais...

- Pourquoi vous marier, dans ce cas ? Ta mère n'en sera pas moins au désespoir de te voir sans héritier.

- Mais j'ai bon espoir d'en avoir un ! Certes, il ne sera pas de mon sang, mais il portera mon nom, et c'est bien là tout ce qui m'importe.

Choqué, Lazare avait encore mis quelques secondes à réagir. Puis il s'était emporté.

- Léandre, tu déraisonnes ! Comment peux-tu...

- Gabrielle sera discrète. Excepté toi et moi, elle et celui qu'elle choisira, personne ne saura rien.

Le ton calme, détaché, de Léandre, qui ne semblait même pas comprendre le problème, n'était pas fait pour calmer l'indignation de Lazare.

- Mais le titre et les terres de tes ancêtres... Tu les souilleras en les léguant au fils d'un autre !

C'était inadmissible, inacceptable, impossible. Sacrilège. Mais Léandre s'en moquait.

- Cet enfant sera le mien aux yeux de tous, Lazare. Tu as pourtant bien assez fréquenté la Cour pour savoir que seules les apparences y comptent.

Apparences de vertu alors qu'ils n'étaient évidemment pas les seuls à enfreindre les lois de la morale religieuse au nom d'un sentiment supérieur que les mariages arrangés malmenaient trop souvent. Apparences de richesse, aussi, alors que le pays croulait sous les dettes. Oui, c'était vrai, mais...

Les yeux toujours fixés sur le portrait, Lazare se demandait ce que Léandre lui dirait, maintenant, s'il pouvait lui parler. Ou plutôt il le devinait. Et il découvrit qu'il n'avait plus envie de s'en indigner.

Tout avait changé. La France devenait folle. Les propriétés qu'il avait héritées de son père risquaient à tout moment d'être saccagées par une bande de paysans révoltés. Sa mère avait fui, effrayée par les récits de violences infligées à d'autres nobles dames par des rustres assoiffés de vengeance contre des injustices dont elles n'étaient pas responsables. Il ignorait même où elle se trouvait.

Il finit par poser le portrait pour prendre une clochette, qu'il agita. En réponse, son valet apparut rapidement, attendant son ordre.

- Trouvez-moi l'adresse de monsieur Duplessis, premier commis du Contrôle général des finances.

Sa décision était prise.

_**x x x**_

Installée dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, en tenue négligée (c'est-à-dire sans corset, mais tout de même habillée), Olympe brodait un mouton sur un vêtement pour bébé. Ce choix semblerait sans doute incongru à beaucoup de gens, mais il avait pour elle une signification particulière : Ronan aimait les moutons. Le dessin d'un troupeau et de son berger, esquissé par le jeune paysan un soir où sa campagne lui manquait, faisait partie des quelques affaires que Camille Desmoulins, chez qui il habitait à ce moment-là, avait données à Olympe en souvenir de celui qui aurait dû devenir son mari. Elle avait basé sa grille de broderie dessus.

Un coup à la porte interrompit son travail. Sur son invitation, Lucile entra, avec une lettre qu'un valet venait d'apporter. Olympe posa son ouvrage et, en remerciant son amie, prit la lettre avec un peu d'appréhension. Ces derniers temps, les bonnes nouvelles étaient tellement rares qu'il était plus probable d'en recevoir de mauvaises.

Lucile hésitait à partir. Elle aussi devait s'interroger sur la provenance du message, mais n'était pas sûre d'avoir le droit de demander.

- Le comte de Peyrolles, l'informa Olympe sans savoir quoi en penser.

Mais Lucile, elle, avait son idée.

- Le bel officier ? Oh ! C'est une demande en mariage ?

- Mais non, voyons ! protesta Olympe avant même d'avoir vérifié de quoi il était question. Je t'ai bien dit que je le connaissais à peine et qu'il ne m'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'il le cachait bien, repartit Lucile, apparemment d'humeur taquine.

À moins qu'elle soit vraiment convaincue. Mais Olympe ne l'était pas.

- Toutes les grandes dames de la Cour ayant des filles à marier s'arrangeaient pour les mettre sur son chemin aussi souvent que possible, et certaines avaient bien assez de charme et d'esprit pour espérer lui plaire, expliqua-t-elle en espérant ne pas donner l'impression qu'elle les avait enviées (parce que vraiment, ce n'était pas le cas).

- Mais toi aussi ! s'écria vivement Lucile comme si l'idée qu'Olympe ne s'en rende pas compte la choquait.

- Et elles étaient toutes riches, ce que je n'ai jamais été, poursuivit imperturbablement l'intéressée.

- Peut-être qu'il l'est assez pour deux.

Décidément, Lucile avait réponse à tout. Pourtant, elle devait bien savoir qu'il restait un argument important.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il considère comme digne de lui la fille d'un simple gardien de prison. Encore moins maintenant que...

Olympe préféra laisser cette phrase en suspens, ce qui n'empêcha pas Lucile de comprendre, comme l'indiqua un coup d'oeil au ventre un peu rond que les plis de la robe ne suffisaient pas à cacher.

- Mais que veut-il, alors ?

Bonne question. Olympe parcourut rapidement des yeux les quelques lignes qui lui étaient adressées.

- Me parler de la Reine et des enfants, répondit-elle ensuite. Il les a vus.

- Et il ne pouvait pas te donner de leurs nouvelles par écrit ?

- Tu as raison, c'est étrange, admit Olympe après un instant de silence déconcerté. Mais peu importe. Je veux lui parler. L'ennui, c'est que je ne voudrais pas que ton père imagine la même chose que toi si je lui demande la permission de l'inviter à dîner.

Elle envisageait donc une rencontre secrète (malgré les risques de commérages si quelqu'un le découvrait) quand Lucile lui proposa une meilleure solution.

- Donne-lui rendez-vous aux jardins du Luxembourg. Maman te laissera bien t'éloigner avec lui comme elle me laisse m'éloigner avec Camille.

La comparaison impliquait que la mère de Lucile considérerait forcément aussi le comte de Peyrolles comme le soupirant de sa protégée, mais Olympe préférait tout de même cette idée à la perspective d'un dîner avec toute la famille. Elle accepta donc la suggestion et, moins d'une heure plus tard, la réponse qu'elle avait composée partit vers son destinataire.

_**x x x**_

Lazare marchait lentement dans une allée des jardins du Luxembourg, Olympe à son bras. Il allait encore passer pour son mari (ou au moins son prétendant), mais ce n'était pas un problème. Lucile, la jeune fille qu'il avait vue avec elle la semaine précédente, semblait penser qu'ils formaient un beau couple (elle n'avait rien dit devant lui, bien sûr, mais il l'avait aperçue chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de sa soeur avec le même air que les demoiselles de la Cour quand, aux bals, elles échangeaient des commentaires sur les cavaliers de leurs amies). Et c'était sans doute vrai... en apparence.

Comme Olympe, trop impatiente pour attendre qu'il aborde le sujet de lui-même, l'interrogeait sur la santé des membres de la famille royale, il lui dit que tout le monde allait bien (autant que possible dans une résidence imposée où tous se sentaient surveillés plutôt que protégés), ajoutant seulement qu'elle manquait aux deux enfants.

- Ils me manquent tellement aussi ! soupira-t-elle tristement. Mais... comment le savez-vous ? Vous leur avez parlé de moi ?

Lazare s'empressa de l'assurer que non.

- Vous aviez ma parole, je l'ai tenue. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils demandaient encore parfois si quelqu'un savait où vous étiez. Et la Reine s'inquiète de vous également.

Olympe sourit - touchée, sans doute, que Marie-Antoinette elle-même se soucie encore du sort d'une ancienne sous-gouvernante après trois mois sans nouvelles.

- Dites-leur que vous m'avez vue, décida-t-elle presque immédiatement. Ainsi, ils sauront que je suis en vie. J'aimerais beaucoup les revoir mais...

Mais quoi ? Avait-elle peur de quelque chose ? De quelqu'un ? Ou était-ce sa faute à lui ? Il n'aurait jamais dû, le jour où il l'avait retrouvée, mentionner les rumeurs qui avaient couru après son départ.

Comprenant qu'elle craignait de devoir s'expliquer, ce qui l'obligerait soit à mentir soit à avouer qu'elle s'était engagée dans des amours coupables avec un homme du peuple, il proposa, à défaut de mieux, de l'emmener un jour se mêler aux curieux qui observaient le petit Louis-Charles quand il se promenait dans les jardins avec sa nouvelle gouvernante.

- Mais s'il me voyait... avança-t-elle, embarrassée, en baissant les yeux vers sa taille, à laquelle les ordres du médecin l'empêchaient désormais de donner un aspect proche de la minceur naturelle qu'elle commençait à perdre.

- Un enfant ne remarque pas ces choses-là.

Du moins semblait-il à Lazare que, à quatre ans, la seule idée qui puisse venir à l'esprit d'un petit garçon voyant une femme enceinte était qu'elle avait grossi. Selon toutes probabilités, le Dauphin en conclurait seulement que, malgré sa nouvelle vie sans luxe, Olympe ne manquait pas de pain.

- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas sa réaction qui devrait m'inquiéter, admit-elle, ayant probablement suivi le même raisonnement. Et, en fin de compte, je ne devrais même pas me soucier de ce que pensent les gens de la Cour, puisque je n'en fais plus partie.

- Mais un jour, peut-être...

- Non.

Le ton catégorique surprit Lazare. Persuadé qu'aucune personne bien née ne pouvait s'accommoder d'une situation telle que celle d'Olympe, il avait imaginé qu'elle aussi rêvait du jour où le cauchemar se terminerait enfin.

- Si la France reprenait ses esprits et que tout rentrait dans l'ordre, ne souhaiteriez-vous pas retourner à Versailles ? lui demanda-t-il, soudain moins confiant pour le projet qu'il avait prévu de lui exposer.

- Avec un enfant ? Ou pensez-vous que je l'abandonnerais pour aller supplier la Reine de me reprendre à son service ? (La voix d'Olympe tremblait d'indignation en évoquant cette possibilité.) Il n'est pas question de souhait, monsieur de Peyrolles. Quoi qu'il arrive, Versailles me restera toujours inaccessible.

- Pas nécessairement, insista Lazare. Si, dans deux ans, peut-être, vous paraissiez à la Cour avec un mari et votre enfant, tout le monde penserait que vous étiez partie à l'étranger, comme tant d'autres, au lieu d'aller rejoindre un révolutionnaire à Paris. Et vous devriez le faire. Les gens du peuple sont fous, vous ne serez jamais en sécurité parmi eux.

Olympe cessa de marcher, obligeant Lazare à s'arrêter aussi, et, laissant son regard errer vers les arbres aux feuilles jaunies par l'automne, répondit à voix presque basse.

- Encore une fois, vous semblez si persuadé qu'il me serait facile de trouver un mari... Et de partir, aussi. Comment le pourrais-je ? Je n'ai plus un sou. Ici, j'ai des amis qui m'aident. Ailleurs, je n'aurais rien.

- Comment pouvez-vous vivre de la charité de ces gens ?

La question était maladroite, Lazare s'en aperçut dès l'instant où il la prononça. Il voulut chercher un moyen d'en atténuer la portée mais Olympe, se retournant d'un mouvement vif pour lui faire face, lançait déjà un "Je n'ai pas le choix !" non moins vif accompagné d'un regard à faire pâlir de peur tout autre qu'un militaire aguerri.

- Et si je vous offrais un choix ? répliqua-t-il, saisissant l'occasion au vol.

- Leur charité ou la vôtre ?

Loin de la calmer, cette idée fit passer un nouvel éclair dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Lazare crut même un instant qu'elle allait le gifler.

- Non, il ne s'agit pas de charité, s'empressa-t-il de rectifier. Épousez-moi et...

Cette fois, la stupeur eut raison de la colère, et le regard étincelant de dignité offensée tourna à l'incrédulité la plus totale tandis qu'une voix balbutiante interrompait d'un "Pardon ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?" l'informelle demande en mariage.

- Je suis très sérieux, répondit tranquillement Lazare. Mais n'ayez crainte, je ne compte ni prétendre vous aimer ni tenter de vous convaincre que vous pourriez oublier votre fiancé. Je vous offre simplement l'opportunité de sauver votre honneur et de vous mettre à l'abri des prochains débordements qui ne manqueront pas de secouer cette ville. Je quitte la garde nationale et je pars pour Londres. Si vous m'épousez, vous pourrez m'accompagner, et votre enfant portera mon nom.

Olympe le laissa parler, immobile face à lui, les yeux fixés sur les siens, apparemment toujours incapable de croire à ce qui lui arrivait. Quand il se tut, elle laissa le silence se prolonger pendant quelques dizaines de secondes avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

- Je... Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-elle en secouant un peu la tête, l'air complètement perdu. Si vous ne m'aimez pas et n'espérez pas que je vous aime, quel intérêt pourriez-vous trouver dans un tel arrangement ?

C'était le point délicat. Lazare ne pouvait décemment pas tout lui expliquer. Il se limita donc à déclarer que lui aussi avait perdu quelqu'un qui lui était très cher et qu'il préférait ne pas entrer dans les détails, espérant qu'elle en déduise que le sujet était encore trop douloureux pour qu'il supporte de s'y attarder. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas faux, même si le plus important était évidemment de la laisser imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas simplement décider de ne jamais vous marier ? répliqua Olympe sans qu'il puisse déterminer si elle se doutait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

- Je n'ai pas de frère et...

- Vous avez besoin d'un héritier ? termina-t-elle à sa place, de nouveau stupéfaite. Mais...

- Seules les apparences comptent, cita Lazare en se disant que, si Léandre pouvait l'entendre, il serait fier d'avoir réussi à le convaincre (et en deviendrait rapidement agaçant mais, bien sûr, Lazare aurait mille fois préféré cela au vide immense laissé par sa disparition). Si votre enfant est un garçon, il sera mon héritier.

- Et si c'est une fille ?

- Elle donnera l'impression qu'au moins, j'ai essayé.

S'apercevant que cette phrase contenait, sans qu'il l'ait voulu, un sous-entendu extrêmement déplacé, Lazare marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ce n'était pas le moment de choquer son interlocutrice. Mais Olympe s'était remise à contempler le paysage, semblant chercher au loin les mots qui lui faisaient défaut.

- Dois-je vous promettre de ne jamais oublier que notre mariage ne serait qu'apparences ? reprit-il, pensant qu'elle hésitait peut-être parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'ait aucune intention de finir par exiger qu'elle joue son rôle d'épouse jusqu'au bout.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en tournant vers lui un visage qui ne cherchait pas à cacher sa confusion. Tout cela est tellement soudain, je...

- Je ne vous demande pas de réponse immédiate, la rassura-t-il aussitôt. Réfléchissez, et nous en reparlerons... dans une semaine ?

Olympe marqua son accord d'un simple signe de tête puis fit un pas dans la direction opposée à celle qu'ils suivaient précédemment. Son amie Lucile était toujours de ce côté, avec sa soeur Adèle, leur mère, quelques amies de celle-ci et maintenant deux hommes dont l'un devait être celui que Lucile attendait. Lazare n'était pas sûr qu'Olympe souhaite qu'il les rencontre.

- Ce sont des amis de votre fiancé ?

Olympe confirma ce soupçon, annonçant deux noms d'avocats connus pour leurs idées révolutionnaires : Camille Desmoulins (au bras duquel Lucile s'était déjà accrochée) et Maximilien Robespierre (qui offrait le sien à Adèle).

- Il serait sans doute prudent d'éviter de les laisser vous voir en ma compagnie, remarqua Lazare pour laisser à Olympe l'occasion de rejoindre les dames sans craindre de le vexer en prenant congé de lui si tôt.

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous assurer qu'ils ne m'en feraient aucun reproche, mais vous avez peut-être raison. Ils doivent être persuadés que j'ai définitivement changé de camp en quittant Versailles.

Certain de l'attachement d'Olympe pour la famille royale, Lazare n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose pareille, mais sans doute évitait-elle de trop parler devant ces gens-là de ceux qui lui manquaient, sachant qu'ils ne les appréciaient pas. Il fallait qu'ils soient bien naïfs pour ne pas s'en douter. Jugeant approprié de garder cette réflexion pour lui, Lazare préféra orienter autrement la fin de leur conversation.

- Mais vous restez fidèle à la Reine, tout comme je reste fidèle au Roi malgré ma décision de quitter le pays, commenta-t-il avant d'enchaîner sur un point qu'il tenait à rendre bien clair. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne fuis pas la Révolution, je pars avec l'espoir de la combattre de l'extérieur. Ici, je suis devenu inutile, et cette situation m'exaspère.

- Bien sûr, je comprends, l'assura aussitôt Olympe.

Et le sourire qu'ils échangèrent convainquit Lazare qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Si mademoiselle du Puget acceptait de devenir comtesse de Peyrolles, il aurait à ses côtés une alliée de compagnie agréable, peut-être même une amie.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Au cas où quelqu'un se demanderait, Léandre a pour moi les traits de Gaëtan, l'un des danseurs qui représentaient entre autres les subordonnés de Lazare dans la scène "Nous ne sommes". Je l'ai choisi tout simplement parce que c'était déjà l'un de mes préférés dans le spectacle Cléopâtre, qui m'avait également inspiré quelques divagations de ce genre, avec Octave et un jeune soldat romain à qui j'avais donné le nom d'Aulus Maelius... Voici donc mon pseudo expliqué au passage (ou presque car, entre-temps, il y a eu l'étape Maël Romain, personnage de RPG, danseur, évidemment aussi représenté par Gaëtan).


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note :** Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses pour la longue attente. Et merci à la personne qui m'a laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre 2. Malheureusement, les réponses ne sont autorisées que par MP, et bien sûr les MP ne sont possibles que si la personne a un compte sur ce site. Solutions possibles : voir ma page de profil.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Le palais des Tuileries déplaisait décidément à Lazare. Les meubles qui y avaient été transportés depuis Versailles lui semblaient aussi peu à leur place dans cet environnement étranger que les résidents forcés, humiliés d'avoir dû céder au caprice du peuple. Mais il chassa ces pensées déprimantes pour saluer respectueusement la Reine qui, sans cacher un étonnement très compréhensible, l'interrogea sur la provenance du message qu'il avait déclaré devoir lui transmettre en personne.

- Une jeune fille chère à vos enfants, Majesté. Apprenant qu'ils s'inquiétaient d'elle, elle a tenu à vous faire savoir qu'elle était en vie.

Se méfiant des oreilles indiscrètes, il aurait préféré ne rien dire de plus, mais Marie-Antoinette, visiblement heureuse de la nouvelle et ignorant que le sujet fût délicat, se mit à le questionner sans se soucier d'être entendue.

- Olympe ? Vous l'avez donc vue ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Sa situation actuelle n'est certainement pas celle qu'elle aurait souhaitée, répondit Lazare, toujours décidé à rester vague, mais elle est en bonne santé et... il ne tient qu'à elle de devenir comtesse.

- Comtesse ? répéta la Reine, stupéfaite. Mais... N'était-elle pas... déjà fiancée ?

Cette fois, il était évident pour elle aussi que la conversation ne pourrait se poursuivre qu'à mots couverts. Lazare ne craignit donc pas qu'elle réclame des détails quand il l'informa que le jeune homme concerné n'était plus de ce monde.

- Veuillez adresser mes condoléances à la pauvre enfant, le pria-t-elle aussitôt, l'air sincèrement triste. Ou mieux, amenez-la ici.

- Je crains que ce soit impossible, Majesté, avança Lazare en se demandant comment lui faire comprendre pourquoi sans trop en dire. Les rumeurs qui ont couru à son sujet...

- ... ne sont que calomnies, le coupa la Reine d'un ton sans réplique. Elle n'a pas à se cacher.

Mais, alors que Lazare s'apprêtait à prendre congé comme elle semblait l'y avoir invité, elle ajouta à voix basse une question qui le prit au dépourvu.

- Sa situation est-elle... vraiment délicate ?

Le regard insistant accompagnant ces paroles laissait si peu de doute sur leur signification que Lazare hésita à peine un instant avant de hocher la tête pour confirmer.

- Je lui ferai part de votre opinion, Majesté, dit-il ensuite, répondant à ce qui avait été prononcé à haute voix comme si rien n'avait suivi.

Sa deuxième tentative de départ se vit arrêtée d'un geste, et Marie-Antoinette sonna pour réclamer de quoi écrire.

_**x x x**_

La lettre mit Olympe au bord des larmes. L'affection que lui portait la souveraine était si touchante... Et puis il y avait les condoléances, qui lui rappelaient toutes celles qu'elle avait reçues en juillet et ravivaient la blessure que le temps avait à peine commencé à guérir. Elle finit par pleurer tout à fait en expliquant à Lucile la raison de cet accès de tristesse.

- Je sais qu'il te manque, répondit son amie en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Et je suis désolée pour l'enthousiasme déplacé que je manifestais quand je pensais que le comte de Peyrolles était amoureux de toi.

Ces excuses surprirent Olympe, qui n'avait même jamais songé à reprocher à Lucile de paraître oublier qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se marier. Et à ce propos, maintenant qu'il n'était plus question d'amour...

- Je pense que je vais accepter, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix en cherchant un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux.

Lucile lui tendit le sien mais, Olympe n'ayant pas révélé les pensées qui l'avaient conduite à cette conclusion, mit une bonne dizaine de secondes à comprendre de quoi il était question.

- Accepter d'épouser le comte ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Olympe le confirma, ajoutant que Marie-Antoinette lui proposait même de l'aider à obtenir une dispense des deuxième et troisième bans si gagner du temps pouvait lui être utile.

- Elle ne dit rien clairement mais... Après avoir eu quatre enfants, il est sans doute possible de reconnaître les signes chez une autre.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Olympe était persuadée que la Reine avait soupçonné son état avant de la laisser quitter Versailles. Sans cela, comment expliquer qu'elle ait deviné l'existence d'un amant ? Et pourquoi lui aurait-elle dit qu'elle mentait mal, si ce n'était au sujet de la fatigue attribuée à des insomnies ? Entre cela et le jour où Olympe avait failli s'évanouir sans raison apparente, il y avait probablement de quoi se poser des questions.

- Et donc, elle te conseille d'accepter ? demanda Lucile, ramenant la conversation sur la proposition du comte de Peyrolles.

- Pas exactement mais, pour le cas où j'hésiterais à m'engager dans un mariage de convenance après avoir espéré un mariage d'amour, elle m'assure qu'avoir de la sympathie pour son mari peut suffire à une femme raisonnable, surtout si elle a le bonheur d'être mère.

Cette affirmation aurait pu sembler ridicule dans la mesure où la Reine n'avait visiblement pas été assez satisfaite de son sort pour éviter de tomber amoureuse d'un autre homme que son mari, mais Olympe était bien placée pour savoir que l'amour est incontrôlable, et même pour avoir compris que les sentiments de Marie-Antoinette pour le comte de Fersen ne l'empêchaient pas d'avoir beaucoup d'affection pour le Roi. De plus, sa propre situation ne serait en rien comparable. L'homme qu'elle aimait n'étant plus en vie, elle ne risquait pas de regretter d'en avoir épousé un qui lui était seulement sympathique. L'idée qu'elle pourrait un jour éprouver pour un autre les  
>sentiments qu'elle avait découverts avec Ronan ne l'effleura même pas.<p>

**_x x x_**

Comme convenu, Lazare avait retrouvé Olympe aux jardins du Luxembourg et, après avoir salué madame Duplessis et ses deux filles, leur avait une nouvelle fois enlevé leur protégée. Celle-ci venait de proposer qu'ils s'installent sur un banc pour la conversation prévue. Mais rien dans son attitude ne permettait à Lazare de deviner quelle réponse elle comptait lui donner.

Il n'aurait pas dû être nerveux. Après tout, si elle refusait, il n'en serait pas malheureux. Au pire, il pourrait toujours tenter de retrouver Gabrielle, la veuve de Léandre, et lui proposer un arrangement similaire. Mais, ayant conçu ses projets avec Olympe en tête, il espérait ne pas devoir les modifier. Et puis il l'aimait bien, alors qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à apprécier tout à fait Gabrielle, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer comme une rivale bien qu'elle se soit toujours défendue d'avoir pour Léandre les mêmes sentiments que lui.

Une fois assise, Olympe déclara qu'elle voulait s'assurer, avant de lui répondre, que toutes les conditions étaient bien claires et acceptées par les deux parties.

- Vous me suivez à Londres et tenez ma maison ; votre enfant porte mon nom et je m'engage à ne pas vous en demander d'autre, résuma Lazare. Est-ce suffisant ?

Olympe hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, mais posa une question à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu.

- Pouvez-vous me promettre de ne jamais le mépriser pour ses véritables origines ?

Que dire ? Le simple oui qu'elle espérait ne la convaincrait sans doute pas, surtout après l'hésitation qu'il venait de marquer. Finalement, il trouva une formulation qui lui permettait de jurer en toute honnêteté quelque chose de presque équivalent.

- Je vous promets de ne prendre en compte que votre côté de ses origines. Et je suis persuadé que vous saurez lui inculquer des manières dignes de mon nom.

- M'interdirez-vous de lui parler de son père ? repartit Olympe sans perdre un instant.

- Je _serai_ son père, répliqua tout aussi rapidement Lazare.

- Je devrai donc lui mentir ?

À l'évidence, cette idée ne plaisait pas du tout à Olympe. Allait-elle refuser pour ça ? Après un instant de réflexion, Lazare se résigna à un compromis.

- Vous ferez comme bon vous semblera, le moment venu. Mais, je vous en prie, si vous décidez de tout lui dire, assurez-vous de sa discrétion.

Olympe le rassura aussitôt en remarquant qu'elle aussi aurait tout intérêt à éviter de confier un secret à un enfant trop jeune pour comprendre que le répéter nuirait à leur réputation.

- Je m'en remets donc à votre bon sens, conclut-il en priant pour ne pas le regretter (car il était de ces hommes qui doutent souvent du bon sens des femmes). Avons-nous abordé tous les points qui vous préoccupaient ?

- Concernant l'enfant, oui. Reste l'organisation de la cérémonie...

Elle acceptait donc ? Ravi de l'apprendre, Lazare la remercia de sa confiance, avec tant de chaleur qu'il craignit un instant qu'elle s'imagine qu'il l'aimait et change d'avis de peur qu'il finisse par lui reprocher de ne pas l'aimer en retour. Mais elle ne retira pas tout de suite les mains qu'il tenait serrées dans les siennes... si bien que ce fut lui qui s'inquiéta, juste un instant, avant qu'elle lui rappelle avec un sourire amusé qu'il n'était pas obligé de prétendre être amoureux d'elle.

Revenant aux problèmes pratiques, ils évoquèrent la difficulté de trouver quatre témoins sûrs et, plus encore, d'obtenir le consentement parental obligatoire pour toute femme de moins de 25 ans et tout homme de moins de 30 ans. Lazare découvrit ainsi pourquoi Olympe avait trouvé refuge chez des amis et non dans sa famille.

Depuis la prise de la Bastille, le lieutenant du Puget avait non seulement perdu son emploi mais également une partie de ses facultés mentales (déjà légèrement déficientes, de l'avis de Lazare, qui se garda toutefois d'exprimer cette pensée). Olympe ignorait si un coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête était seul en cause ou si son esprit refusait d'accepter l'écroulement du monde tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu, mais le résultat était là : replié dans le passé, il avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de sa fille.

- Il prend sa soeur pour sa mère et moi pour la mienne, précisa Olympe d'une voix tremblante qui poussa Lazare à reprendre une de ses mains bien qu'il ne se considère pas encore comme un ami assez proche pour lui apporter un réel réconfort.

Olympe lui adressa un faible sourire avant de poursuivre ses explications. Puisque son père n'était pas en état de comprendre une demande de consentement, sa tante serait peut-être autorisée à y répondre en son nom, mais le ferait-elle ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

- Quand je l'ai informée de ce qui était arrivé à mon père, elle est venue avec l'intention de nous emmener tous les deux chez elle, mais mon oncle s'est indigné de me voir entourée d'amis hostiles aux privilèges de la noblesse, s'est persuadé que la Reine m'avait chassée de Versailles pour cette raison, et m'a signifié sans détour qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. Je crains donc qu'il intercepte mon courrier ou lui interdise d'y répondre.

Une solution devait pourtant bien exister. Déterminé à la trouver, Lazare promit à Olympe de s'occuper de tous les détails administratifs. Quant à elle...

- Commandez une robe à la couturière de votre choix, et décidez qui vous pouvez inviter sans risque, lui recommanda-t-il comme si tous les obstacles étaient déjà surmontés.

**_x x x_**

Mal à l'aise à l'idée de dépenser l'argent de celui qu'elle avait du mal à considérer comme son fiancé, Olympe avait envisagé de se contenter d'acheter de quoi confectionner sa propre robe, mais Lucile et Adèle s'étaient aussitôt écriées qu'il ne le fallait à aucun prix, car cela portait malheur. Leur mère avait alors proposé d'emmener la future mariée chez une couturière assez modeste et de l'aider à choisir un modèle élégant mais sans excès, qui ne lui donnerait l'impression ni de faire injure à la noblesse de son promis ni de jeter sa fortune par les fenêtres.

Au retour de cette visite, plutôt embarrassante à cause des mesures et de l'évidence que celle de la taille augmenterait encore, Olympe fit arrêter la voiture à proximité du Palais-Royal et, promettant à sa logeuse de revenir rapidement, partit à la recherche d'un certain "petit chat", à qui elle souhaitait parler.

Finalement, ce fut Charlotte qui la vit la première et, toute joyeuse, se précipita vers elle en criant son nom. Olympe ouvrit les bras pour y recevoir la petite fille, qui l'entoura des siens et serra très fort avant de se souvenir que ce n'était pas recommandé.

- Pardon, Petit Ronan ou Petite Olympe, dit-elle en posant brièvement une main à l'endroit où un renflement indiquait la présence du bébé. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais je suis si contente de revoir ta maman...

Le mot sonna très étrangement aux oreilles d'Olympe. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle allait être mère, elle ne s'était pas encore habituée à l'idée que quelqu'un l'appellerait "maman".

- Je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu sais ? poursuivit Charlotte, s'écartant un peu et levant les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Olympe. Et Solène m'empêchait d'aller demander de tes nouvelles.

Comme Charlotte se retournait pour chercher quelqu'un du regard, Olympe s'aperçut que Solène se tenait à quelques pas de là, attendant qu'elle la remarque. Plus loin, sous les arcades, vers l'endroit d'où Charlotte était arrivée, un groupe de prostituées regardaient dans leur direction. L'arrivée d'Olympe avait sans doute interrompu une conversation à laquelle Solène et Charlotte participaient toutes les deux.

Olympe n'aimait pas l'idée que la petite fille traîne avec ce genre de femmes, mais elle ne savait comment le lui dire et, devant Solène, c'était décidément impossible. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, l'ayant saluée d'un "Bonjour, belle-soeur" auquel Olympe regrettait de ne pas avoir vraiment droit, lui avait à peine laissé le temps de répondre avant de rectifier le reproche indirect de Charlotte.

- Je lui ai seulement dit que les bourgeois chez qui tu loges risquaient de ne pas apprécier une visite non annoncée, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton égal. Mais je pensais demander à monsieur Danton de t'envoyer un message de notre part.

Olympe s'empressa de s'excuser pour l'inquiétude qu'elle leur avait causée. Dernièrement, elle avait eu la tête ailleurs...

- Depuis que ta chère Reine est consignée aux Tuileries ? railla Solène.

En général, elle se montrait assez sympathique mais, sur ce point, campagnarde et fille de Versailles ne pourraient jamais s'entendre. Olympe était même persuadée que la soeur de son amant avait fait partie du groupe de femmes révoltées qui étaient allées réclamer du pain au Roi. Si seulement les choses en étaient restées là...

Préférant éviter ce sujet de discorde, Olympe admit que c'était bien depuis ce jour-là, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait revu quelqu'un qu'elle allait bientôt épouser.

- Mais... et Ronan ? s'indigna aussitôt Charlotte.

- Je ne l'oublie pas, mais je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment chez Lucile, et cette offre est une chance inespérée.

- Il est riche ? glissa Solène, faussement indifférente.

- Bien sûr, si elle l'a connu à Versailles ! répliqua Charlotte avec une vivacité ouvertement hostile à l'inconnu qui avait osé demander la main d'Olympe.

- Là n'est pas la question, se défendit celle-ci. Solène, tu sais que j'étais prête à épouser ton frère...

- ... et tu l'aurais regretté.

Choquée, Charlotte ne manqua pas de le faire savoir haut et fort. Olympe, elle, opta pour une réponse calme et digne.

- L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur.

- Mais en manquer fait le malheur.

Cela, hélas, Olympe ne pouvait le nier - pas devant quelqu'un comme Solène, que la faim avait fait tomber dans une vie de débauche. Charlotte, en revanche, n'hésita pas à protester.

- Tu exagères, Solène. Je ne suis pas malheureuse.

- Mais tu n'es qu'une enfant. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Olympe espérait bien qu'en effet Charlotte ne comprenait pas exactement en quoi consistait le travail des femmes qu'elle côtoyait si souvent. Mais elle grandissait et, si personne n'intervenait, quelque affreux pervers finirait certainement par décider qu'il était temps de l'instruire. Cette pensée horrifiait tant Olympe qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de tenter une allusion pour s'assurer que Solène ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver.

- Tu crains qu'elle finisse comme moi ? la coupa rapidement la prostituée, vexée.

- Je ne voulais pas... commença Olympe avant d'être à nouveau interrompue.

- Mais c'est bien ce que tu pensais. Et je ne le lui souhaite pas, mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?

La protéger, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Les responsables de l'orphelinat qui avait recueilli Charlotte à la mort de sa mère, ancienne nourrice d'Olympe, avaient, après une énième fugue, renoncé à la ramener encore une fois de force dans cet établissement surpeuplé qui peinait à offrir une vie décente à tous ses pensionnaires. Elle n'était pas exactement livrée à elle-même, les prostituées veillant toutes plus ou moins sur elle, ainsi que Danton lors de ses fréquentes visites, mais elle était trop souvent seule, et l'insouciance de sa jeunesse la mettait en danger.

- Toi qui vas devenir riche, tu pourrais la prendre à ton service, suggéra Solène à Olympe, ignorant Charlotte qui clamait qu'elle était bien assez grande pour se débrouiller et qu'elle l'avait déjà prouvé.

L'idée plaisait à Olympe. Tout le problème serait de la faire accepter à Charlotte, qui n'avait déjà pas l'air très d'accord et le serait encore moins quand elle en connaîtrait toutes les implications.

- Serais-tu prête à quitter Paris pour me suivre ? lui demanda tout de même Olympe.

Un "Tu t'en vas ?" choqué fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Mais, au moins, elle put saisir l'occasion de dire qu'elle était venue pour annoncer cette nouvelle à Charlotte, et pour l'inviter au mariage.

- Toi aussi, Solène, si...

Un rire sans joie la fit taire.

- Moi ? Je ne serais pas la bienvenue dans une église. Et puis ton futur époux... Il vaut mieux pour toi qu'il ignore que tu connais une "femme de mauvaise vie". Mais je te souhaite d'être heureuse.

Solène semblait sincère, et Olympe la remercia avec un sourire amical.

- J'espère que toi aussi, un jour... ajouta-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Puis elle s'interrompit. Il n'était sans doute pas impossible qu'une prostituée finisse par trouver un mari, mais...

- C'est plus qu'improbable, commenta Solène comme si Olympe avait terminé sa phrase. Mais c'est gentil à toi de le dire. Et sur ce, je vous laisse.

Fuyait-elle parce que la tournure prise par la conversation lui déplaisait ? Olympe n'aurait su le dire. Mais, si c'était le cas, il valait sans doute mieux ne pas insister.

Ignorant si elles se reverraient, les deux jeunes femmes se firent leurs adieux, Solène appelant une dernière fois Olympe "belle-soeur" avant de s'en aller rejoindre ses amies.

Charlotte, restée seule avec celle qu'elle considérait comme une sorte de soeur aînée (remplaçant la vraie, morte en bas âge, qu'elle n'avait jamais connue), en profita pour "attaquer".

- Tu as perdu la tête ? lança-t-elle sans préambule.

Olympe, dont l'esprit était encore tout occupé de ses inquiétudes concernant l'avenir de son "petit chat", ne comprit pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Cette histoire de mariage et de départ, précisa Charlotte, visiblement agacée.

- Mais c'est une chance pour moi, répliqua patiemment Olympe. Et j'aimerais t'emmener.

- Jamais !

C'était, hélas, exactement la réaction à laquelle Olympe s'était attendue.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, reprit plus calmement la petite fille, et j'aurais pu accepter de travailler pour toi si tu étais restée ici. Mais quitter Paris, vivre dans la maison d'un noble, ne plus être libre... Je ne peux pas.

Force fut à Olympe d'admettre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de la faire changer d'avis.

- Je comprends, soupira-t-elle. J'en suis bien triste, mais je comprends. Et toi, peux-tu me comprendre ?

- Non, avoua Charlotte. Tu vends ta liberté contre... quoi ? Des robes et des bijoux ?

Le ton de sa voix semblait indiquer qu'Olympe la décevait. Allait-elle la renier, cette petite soeur de coeur, comme l'oncle et la tante qui ne répondaient pas même aux lettres quémandant des nouvelles sur l'état de santé de son père ? Non. Elle, au moins, la laissait répondre, se justifier, lui expliquer.

- Contre la respectabilité et la sécurité, Charlotte. Un nom et un avenir pour mon enfant. Et tu sais, la liberté, c'est aussi le droit de choisir...

Cet argument parut ébranler la jeune révolutionnaire.

- Mais tu n'auras pas le choix, remarqua-t-elle tout de même, comme réfléchissant à voix haute. Tu devras suivre ton mari... où ?

- Loin, éluda Olympe, qui ne voulait pas révéler les projets de Lazare dans un lieu où le premier passant venu pourrait l'entendre. Mais, si tout va bien, nous reviendrons un jour.

Un jour, mais quand ? Charlotte, devinant sans doute qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée, ne posa pas la question.

- Tu vas me manquer, dit-elle seulement, d'une toute petite voix.

Olympe la reprit aussitôt dans ses bras, pour la réconforter mais aussi pour se réconforter elle-même, car la perspective de leur séparation prochaine l'attristait tout autant.

- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer... mais tu viendras au mariage ?

Quelques secondes de silence. Puis un "Je ne sais pas" bien trop proche d'un non - impression augmentée par le mouvement de Charlotte, qui mit fin à l'étreinte.

- Un mariage de nobles... Ce n'est pas vraiment ma place, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe regret qui rendit espoir à Olympe.

- Bien sûr que si, si je t'invite ! assura la future mariée, déjà prête à défendre le "petit chat écorché du Palais-Royal" contre toute personne - comte de Peyrolles compris - qui oserait juger sa présence déplacée.

Puis elle révéla que Lucile et Adèle avaient même proposé de faire essayer à Charlotte des robes qu'elles portaient quand elles avaient son âge.

- J'ajusterais pour toi celle qui te plairait le plus, conclut-elle d'un ton engageant.

Mais Charlotte fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu essaies de m'acheter avec une robe ?

- Non. Je cherche seulement à te rassurer au cas où tu craindrais que tes vêtements ne soient pas adéquats, expliqua Olympe en priant pour que cette phase ne soit pas mal prise aussi. Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois là. Alors, tu viendras ?

Charlotte hésitait encore. Mais, à la grande joie de son amie, elle finit par hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation.

- Si c'est important pour toi...

C'était plus qu'important. À défaut de sa famille, Olympe aurait près d'elle la seule personne de son entourage actuel qu'elle connaisse depuis plusieurs années. Mais, pour l'instant, il ne fallait pas oublier que madame Duplessis l'attendait.

_**x x x**_

Quelques heures plus tard, après une séance d'essayages qui laissait Charlotte éblouie par les jolies robes et un goûter qui l'avait ravie autant sinon plus, Lucile et Adèle suppliaient leur père de permettre que la petite fille restât chez eux jusqu'au lendemain. Leur mère avait déjà dit oui. Comme le jour où Olympe lui avait été présentée par Lucile (via Camille), il céda.

- Il n'y a que pour mon mariage qu'il ne veut rien entendre, soupira Lucile dès qu'elles furent à nouveau entre filles.

Car, depuis deux ans déjà, il refusait de la laisser épouser l'élu de son coeur, sous prétexte que de bien meilleurs partis étaient à sa portée.

- Il finira par comprendre que toi, tu ne céderas jamais aux autres offres, assura Adèle avec conviction.

- Et je viendrai à ton mariage avec Tonton Danton ! s'écria Charlotte en sautillant d'enthousiasme.

Olympe ne dit rien. Si ce jour arrivait, elle serait probablement encore à Londres, sans certitude de pouvoir revenir à Paris. Laisser derrière elle la nouvelle famille qu'elle avait trouvée en perdant tout ce qui lui était cher jusqu'alors serait un déchirement. Mais elle avait fait son choix, et (elle dut se le répéter pour repousser les doutes qui menaçaient de l'assaillir) l'avenir de son enfant valait tous les sacrifices.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Et là, j'aimerais pouvoir vous promettre de moins vous faire attendre la prochaine fois, mais je vais être prudente et me contenter de dire que je l'espère. Merci pour votre patience.


End file.
